1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a hybrid decoding method and a gigabit Ethernet receiver using the same and, more particularly, to a hybrid decoding method and a gigabit Ethernet receiver capable of preventing error propagation due to burst interference.
2. Description of Related Art
The gigabit Ethernet provides a bandwidth of gigabits per second, which is directly upgraded from the conventional Ethernet standard (for example, 10 BASE-T or 100 BASE-T). Therefore, compared to other bandwidth technologies, the gigabit Ethernet has a much lower cost. On the other hand, in the gigabit Ethernet standard (for example, 1000 BASE-T), transmitted data is expressed based on a five-level pulse amplitude modulation scheme (PAM-5) and is coded by trellis coded modulation (TCM). The coded and modulated data is transmitted through a multi-dimensional parallel transmission channel to a designated receiver end.
To implement the gigabit Ethernet, U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,302 (entitled “Parallel decision-feedback decoder and method for joint equalizing and decoding of incoming data stream”) filed by Hou-Wei Lin et al discloses a P-tap parallel decision-feedback decoder (PDFD). However, even though Lin et al improves the coding gain, the cost is high and the design of the physical layer (PHY) is difficult because complicated decoding algorithm is used. Moreover, such prior art fails to prevent error propagation due to burst interference.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a decoding method capable of preventing error propagation due to burst interference with a simplified and economic design.